


Don't Make Me Break You

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, Demon Castiel, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's seen demons possess people he cares about before.  Hell, one of them possessed Sammy.  But this... this is so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Break You

It was always harder when a demon invaded someone you knew.

But as Dean watched Castiel writhing around inside the Devil’s Trap like a feral animal, his jaw contorted into a violent sneer as Sam read the Latin incantation over and over again, the hunter couldn’t help but face the truth:

It was hard when you knew them, yes, but it was worse when you loved them.

The time Meg had taken over Sam had been bad enough, and that was his brother.  But watching someone he’d grown to depend on, to love, someone he liked to kiss good night or press heatedly against the wall of their otherwise empty motel room until he was moaning as he fell apart at the seams… this was so much worse.  He’d thought he’d seen every way this lithe body could contort itself in the last year, but as he swallowed against the bile in his throat he realized he was wrong.  No nearly human thing, he thought angrily, should be able to move that way. 

“Cas, c’mon.  Help us out here a little.”  Dean whispered, wincing when the demon stilled and started to laugh at him.  Straightening up the demon flashed black eyes at him.  They’d always looked unnatural to Dean, but now seeing them where his lover’s bright blue should have been, he hated them more than usual.  Something about the way that monster watched him made him want to hurl, Sam shutting his book with a sigh of frustration.

“It’s no use, it’s not working.  I must have read that damn thing six times already.”  Sam said softly, his eyes full of sympathy as his older brother cursed and kicked at the wall.  “What should we do?”

Dean didn’t answer, walking right up to the edge of the circle.  The demon hissed at him but didn’t move back, the pair of them standing almost nose to nose.

“Call Bobby.  Find something else to try.”  Dean said gruffly, shooting his little brother a look when he started to protest that silenced him at once.  As Sam walked off to make the call he turned back to the demon, rage rising in his chest at the way it made Castiel’s body look so foreign to him.  “I don’t care what it takes you bitch.  You think because it’s Cas’s body I won’t try anything risky, but let’s get one thing straight: I will break you beyond recognition.”

“Even if it kills your precious fallen angel?”  The demon purred, unable to hide its look of surprise when Dean nodded.  “You would watch him die at your hands?  The hands of your brother?”

“He’d never forgive me if I didn’t do everything in my power to get you out, even if it meant… I’d have to live without him.”  Dean said, his voice stern.  The demon slunk back to the center of the circle, some of its edge gone.  Clearly, it had thought it’s choice of vessel was perfect - that by choosing Cas the Winchesters wouldn’t possibly hunt him to extremes.

Walking out into the hall Dean leaned back against the wall, his resolve shattering as he slid down the wall to the floor hanging his head in his hands.  He didn’t bother to try and stem the tears sliding down his face.

“You have to fight him Cas.”  Dean whimpered to the empty hall, well aware there was almost no chance Castiel could hear him wherever her was now.  “Please, don’t make me break you…”


End file.
